50k Food Challenge
' 50k Food Challenge (#256)|next=yes|nextvideo= Tales from the Borderlands (1-3) (#257)}} The 50k Food Challenge was a challenge the girls did to celebrate reaching 50,000 subscribers. The challenge involved the girls being blindfolded and fed mysterious food that they must try and identify. This video was uploaded on March 23rd, 2015 and was the 256th video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in this video, as well as Alexa guest starring as a helper. Video Synopsis The video begins with Renae announcing that they had just hit 50,000 subscribers and are going to do a challenge, with Alexa going to help them put the food in their mouths. They begin the challenge, the first food being cottage cheese. As the girls put the cheese in their mouth, Mariya reacts the very badly to it, while the others aren't too fazed by it. The girls seem to already know what the food is, as Sydney comments that she doesn't like it, though Mackenzie says she loves it. They then correctly guess the food, except for Renae, who is surprised that it was cottage cheese as she thought she hated it but found it delicious. The girls are then given their second food, chocolate pudding, and put it in their mouths. Andrea is immediately turned off by it, while the others are in heaven, enjoying the pudding. Molly jokingly asks for another spoonful, Mariya also asking for more of it. The girls then correctly guess that it was chocolate, though not that it's pudding. The girls then get their third food, dog treats, and eat it. They are immediately grossed out by it, Mackenzie already knowing what it is. Sydney, Mariya, and Renae immediately spit theirs out of their mouths, while Molly asks whether she can swallow it. Alexa tells her that she can, Molly contemplating, saying that she'll swallow it for five dollars. Andrea says that she would give Molly five dollars if she could see her swallow the treat, while Mackenzie is surprised that Molly has the treat in her mouth whereas she has only bitten a bit of it. Molly then opts not to swallow it and spits it out. The girls then take their guess, some of the girls guessing it correctly. The girls get their fourth food, Wasabi, and once they put it in their mouth, reacting badly to it immediately, Molly saying that it was evil. Renae seems to be okay with it, while Andrea is in a world of pain. Mariya spits her Wasabi out, as Mackenzie asks for more. The girls then have a guess, some guessing Wasabi and some guessing Horse Radish, Mackenzie and Mariya adamant that it's Horse Radish. The fifth food gets presented, an asparagus, the girls eating it and immediately recognizes it, Andrea saying that it tastes green. The girls take their guess, Mackenzie incorrectly guessing peas, while Andrea doesn't guess at all. The other guess correctly on the other hand. The sixth food gets presented to them, which is sardines, Mackenzie smelling and not getting a good feeling about it. Andrea is also scared at what it is, as the girls eat the sardines and immediately react very badly to it, some spitting the sardines straight out. Molly jokes that she will pay five dollars to swallow the sardines, Sydney shocked that Molly is willing to eat it. Though she decides to spit the sardines out, the girls are then asked to guess, a majority guessing that it was cat food. The seventh food, grounded cinnamon, is next and the girls react favorably. Sydney comments that the grounded cinnamon is covering her whole mouth, while Renae seems to be attempting to chew it. Andrea says that she can't eat it, as Mackenzie struggles to digest it. The girls then guess the food, all guessing correctly. The eighth food is presented to them, a Hershey's Kiss, the girls putting it in their mouth as all but Andrea enjoy it. Renae says that they should have more of it, while Molly dances in joy. The girls correctly guess the food, Molly asking for another piece. The ninth food is baby corn and the girls eat it, Mackenzie's piece falling out of her spoon. Most of the girls react favorably, though Mackenzie comments that it's her least favorite food. The girls correctly guess the food and are then given their final food, Pig's Feet. The girls eat the feet and they all react in disgust, most of the girls struggling to eat it and spitting it out, Molly asking if it was human food before she swallowed it. Mariya hasn't put the feet in her mouth yet, saying she can just taste it, while Renae comments that she likes the taste but not the texture. Mariya still refuses to put the feet in her mouth, as the girls give their best guess, but they understandably don't get it. The girls then count their correct guesses, Alexa going through the food one by one. As Alexa goes through the food, the girls comment on what they ate, Andrea counting her "something green" guess for Asparagus as a correct guess. When Alexa reveals the last food as Pig's Feet, the girls react in disgust, Molly in disbelief that she swallowed it. In the end, Sydney won the challenge, managing to correctly guess eight out of the ten foods, missing the Sardines and the Pig's Feet. Trivia *This is the only video where the thumbnail is a fan art. External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:Alexa Category:2015